Time Gate
by Midu Kagamine
Summary: Due to an accident, Len Kagamine fell into a time gate that led him to the future of 40 years later, the year 2060. Since then, his life had been involved with the future world, Rin Kagamine, and the mystery she always wanted to find out.
1. GATE 1: The sudden entry

**Author :** **Midu Kagamine.**

**Disclaimers : I don't own Vocaloid. The characters belong to Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Yamaha, and the other co-operating Vocaloid companies. I gain no profits from writing this fan fiction.**

**Genres : Fanfic, romance, science ( I guess…?), and drama.**

**Fandom : Vocaloid.**

**Pairings : RinxLen, RinxMikuo.**

**Warning : None.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh god since when did my author's note become so serious LOL J))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**I don't know though J))))) Usually I would rant on and on about stuffs relating to my fan fiction and myself J)))))) Guess writing like this makes my work sound more professional :')**

* * *

**GATE 1 : Secret experiment and the sudden entry.**

Definition of worry or sadness had never existed in Len Kagamine 's dictionary of life.

Since when the car accident took his parents away, he couldn't help but feeling like a heavy stone had been lifted off from his chest. He had never been happy with those two. Being born without their expectation, without their desire, he would never forget the cold, angry, full-of-hatred glare his mother always sent him whenever her husband was nowhere to be seen at those moments.

"You are our regret, Len" She always said with that harsh, icy tone of hers. "None of us wants your existence – if you hadn't been born, I wouldn't be stuck with this man until now"

Len just smiled sarcastically. He knew. He had already known that. His parents had no love at all for each other- their hurry marriage was just a way of showing their responsibility for the unwanted child, for the son they never wished to exist- him. Being brought up in the hatred and forceful care from both of parents, sometimes he wished he had been thrown into a random orphanage rather than growing up in this loveless family. Instead of receiving praises and loving hugs like all the other children, scolding, arguments, and offenses were the things that greeted him whenever he stepped into their house.

"Such kind of family… I never wanted in the first place" Len used to write on the paper when the teacher told her students to write an essay about their families. "I'd rather be a beggar lying on the street- at least I could receive sympathy from the strangers"

"What did you mean by writing this piece of trash, Len?" A slap crashed his cheek even before he realized- Len just remained his emotionless face, his dull gaze directed to the angry father. Actually, he did expect a low grade for the essay, but never did he expect the teacher to telephone his father and tell the man about what he had written. "We give you a house to live- we give you food, clothes, we take you to one of the most popular primary schools in the whole country. What do you want? You must know that we have given you many things that the other children never have!"

A weak smile found its way to Len's perfect, beautifully soft pair of lips.

The thing that he desired the most… would never belong to him.

The thing that every other child had… his parents would never give it to him.

He would even give away his expensive clothes or food, even accept to live on a dirty street, if that would help him receive at least one loving gaze from his own mother. But sadly, it would forever be a dream. Deep down his heart, Len knew that his parents would never accept his existence. Would forever consider him as an outcast. The reason they had to be stuck together in an unwanted marriage, the main cause of their ruined, pathetic life, the root of their unhappy family.

So Len was so relieved, and happy, even, when people told him that his parents were crashed by a car and died at spot with serious bleeding.

At first, Len Kagamine did feel guilty about it- he might be the only son in this whole town who could jump out of happiness at the death of his very own parents. But then, if the situation was opposite- if he was the one to die and his parents were the ones that still lived until now, they might also have jumped out of happiness like the way he did. I was no longer be a burden of you two, right, Len thought, putting the red roses in front of the two grassy, stoned graves.

This would be our last meeting.

I would have nothing related to you two from now on.

With the house his parents left behind and the great fortune from his rich uncle, Len Kagamine started the non-worry, relaxing life of his at school. Always surrounded by girls. Making out with them, feeling them up and then dumping them right at the day after. Everyone knew it- but none of them had enough ability to resist him and his smiles. Some people told him that he was such a heartless monster- but, after all, how could he know about love when he had never received it in the first place? Since the day he was born, Len Kagamine had been completely clueless about love. Hatred and falseness was everything that he had ever known about.

"Len…" Neru whispered, her fingers buried in his messy hair. "I love you…"

"I love you" Miki caressed his hot cheeks, her eyes sparkled in the dark. "So much"

"Len, you are the only one that I love"

"Do you love me, Len?"

Love.

Always love.

They always mentioned it whenever they wanted to claim their faithfulness for him. Even when they knew he would leave them afterwards. Even when they knew to him, they were absolute nothing.

What is love? How could it become so special? Why do the others so treasure it, so respect that word, he would never understand. But the hurt his parents left behind and the painstaking years he had to live in that family made him realize that he really didn't need love at all.

Without it, he could still be alive.

"I love you too" Whispering the false words in the girl's ears, Len smiled alluringly, his hands wrapping around her tiny waist, taking her in.

.

.

.

_"Dad" Closing the lab door, she walked through the items thrown carelessly on the floor, to the old man who was still busy with his own work. Her long blond hair flowed in the wind, the short bang spread across her high forehead. "Have you already finished?"_

_"Almost" The man smiled tenderly, his bright eyes shone under the darkness of the small lab. The daughter slightly nodded, turned her gaze to the watch on her wrist. 12.01 am. August 29, 2060._

_"You should get some sleep, Dad" She sighed, once again gazing at the incomplete gate in front of her eyes. "You have worked too hard these days- I think you must have been exhausted"_

_The old man quietly shook his head. His long fingers slightly touched the red button, ready to get the invention started. Under the watchful eyes of the moon outside the windows, a bead of sweat was rolling over his cold cheek, touching the hard ground beneath their feet._

_"Rin…" He said in a low tone, the uncertainness and slight worry crossed his blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this…?" Indeed, the man was really worried. Not only her; even him wanted to find out the answer… but if this invention was a failure, if his daughter never came back, he would forever live in regret just like how he did during the last 40 years._

_"I am" The girl said firmly, her hands balled into tight fists. Shining blue eyes and soft red pair of lips made her even more beautiful under the dim light of the room. "If I don't get the answer, I will forever be stuck in regret and pain until the day I leave this world… Dad"_

_The old man silently looked at his daughter. Despite being only 16, the girl was pretty more mature than most of the girls in her age, with abnormally great height, adult voice, and a perfect personality. I will never give up until the answer is discovered, her big eyes and determined balling fists seemed to tell him those words. Sighing the last time, the old man lifted up his fingers, then pushed them down again, pressed on the red button below the gate. An incredibly large amount of light shone through it, blinding the eyesight of the two for a while. Then everything faded away, and an image of a familiar road appeared in front of them. The road was covered with leaves, and the late sunlight of the day ran over the road, pouring out on a few people who were crossing it. The same road she took every day, the same road she went to school and then went back home ; however, the image she was looking at now, was the road from 40 years ago._

_The road from the past._

_She was going to take a time travelling, went back to the past, went back to 40 years ago, to find out the answer she needed…._

_Through the gate right in front of her._

_"Rin, are you ready?" Her father whispered, scare and worriedness filled his mind. He didn't know if this decision was right or not._

_If his daughter never came back…_

_" I am more than ready" Rin said, trying to be confident although her arms were shaking. This was her only chance. If she didn't make use of it, if she let it pass by…_

_Regret would torture her until the last breath left her lungs._

_"I'm so glad to hear that" The old man nodded, a hint of sadness in his low tone. "Now, Rin, you can…"_

_None of his words came to Rin's ears at the moment. Hitching, she closed her blue eyes, then slowly leaned her body forward, taking a small step through …_

_._

_._

_._

"I'll meet you the next day, Len"

Len was passing a shortcut to head for his house, Gumi's words after the make out session still echoing in his messed up brain. Like I would agree, he smirked, shaking his head lightly at the girl's innocence. There was no exception in his taste for girls. Dating them for one day, dumping them on the day after, and then finding a new one. That was a familiar routine he could hardly get rid of. Did that Gumi seriously think he would come to her for the second time? Shaking his head again, Len closed his eyes, letting his body relax a little bit at the tender touch of the cool wind. This road was almost unknown to every person in this area, which he found comfortable with. Finally he could have some private time on the way home without being disturbed by any noise or some of his crazy fan girls craving for his attention.

His eyes slowly closed, but then snapped up once a blinding flash of light crashed his eyes, stabbing into his orbs like a sharp knife and made him wince out of hurt and frustration. He struggled to open his eyebrows. Where could this flash of light come from? There was no way it could be the sunlight, because the sun was on the way of going down and darkness was starting to take over. So where was it from? He turned his head to the left, then to the right, still struggling to fight against the blinding light, to find a gate-shape creature was standing behind the bushes along the road, finding its way through the darkness and shining right into his eyes.

What the hell is this? Still having the question in his head, Len came closer to the creature, trying to ignore the amount of light and looking at it closely. It was hard to believe that there was such kind of thing on this empty road, he thought, quietly admiring the gold and silver attached on the creature. Whatever it was, this thing must have been carefully made up, obviously. With overwhelming curiosity, he lightly touched at the gate, leaning his body forward at the same time to see if the source of the light was hidden inside.

Everything happening afterwards was like a fast dream.

He felt himself being pushed hard inside the creature, the light made everything around him fade away, and his eyes seemed to be exploding. He was falling down to nowhere. The light swallowed him, took him in, white covered his eyesight and he felt his consciousness starting to leave his mind. What the fuck is this? Where am I? His mouth gasped in horror, and his arms reaching forward, as if he was going to look for a help. This wasn't a freaking science-fiction for God's sake! All he did was touching the gate… and then…

One second… Five second… Ten… Twenty… and the white suddenly disappeared.

Len slowly opened his blue orbs, just to find the greeting darkness around him. This place… it seemed to be a small lab, which, however, was much more modern than the usual labs he always saw at his school. Everything was neat and tidy, and he could even see some human-size robots standing at the corners of the room, giving him emotionless, cold stare. Len unconsciously stiffed. Where exactly was he now?

"Anybody's there?" Despite the horror and shock, his voice was still calm and normal, echoing through the room. A small gasp rose beside him, and he turned his head, seeing where that sound came from.

Finally, Len Kagamine realized two things.

First, he wasn't the only one in this place. There were two other people, an old man with glasses and a pretty blond-hair girl, looking down at him, their eyes widening in surprise.

And second, various pieces of gold and silver was laying around him, stabbing into his skin. From the small injuries, blood started flowing.

That gate-shape creature was broken.


	2. GATE 2: The beginning of the future

**So far, I've got 3 reviews. Not bad for a start, right :))) I discovered that there are so many Rin and Len's fan fictions telling stories about time traveling, but most of them are about tracing back to the past, so I suddenly came up with the idea of letting Len go into the future :)))) I also have Rin with long hair at first chapters, 'cause I think I'm kinda interested in her future style :3**

* * *

**GATE 2. The beginning of the future**

Following Len into the empty shortcut, Gumi hitched, her feet walked noiselessly behind the tall trees and some overgrown bushes. So this was the reason Len was always nowhere to be seen afterschool. This road was almost unknown to the students, and with overwhelming curiosity popping up inside her head, Gumi decided to silently follow the blondie, seeing where he would go whenever their school finished. Sometimes, as if sensing another human being was trailing behind, Len turned his head around, his eyes suspiciously wandered around the area. She would quickly hide herself behind a bush, sigh of relief escaped her lungs as Len turned back and continued his small trip, not finding out anything about her appearance.

Where are you going?

Continuing her silent stalking, Gumi took another soundless step, her hands shaking a little bit when she realized there were less and less trees on the way. If he suddenly turned back to check again, where would she hide herself now? She never wanted to be called a sick stalker, and she would never want Len to hate her, too. Actually, she didn't really want to stalk him. She was just curious about the boy she took interest in, that was all.

Len was always hard to decipher. An alluring mystery. Maybe that was why every girl in their school fell for him deeply even when they knew he would dump them on the day after. It was nearly impossible to resist Len's attractiveness, after all. Gumi didn't think she would have a high change with Len- like all the other girls, she knew he would leave her sooner or later. But the green-haired couldn't help but keeping a small flash of hope in her heart. What if she was different from the others? What if Len finally saw through her true feelings for him and decided to give her a chance? Unlike some slutty girls, Gumi truly had some hidden romantic feelings for the boy. Her heart always fluttered whenever he was around, and at the moment she gave him her first kiss, the rest of the world didn't seem important to her any more. Len was her dream, her hope. Although he was so far from her reach, Gumi still kept and kept trying. He doesn't need to love me back, she thought, still looking at Len's back while trailing after him from far distance. I just want him to consider me as someone different from all the other girls, and nothing else.

For a moment, Len turned his head and Gumi stiffed. There were no trees for her to hide herself now. What would she do? But then the girl sighed in relief, her balling fists untightening when she realized Len was taking notice of a gate-shape creature on the right of the road. From far distance, Gumi couldn't see it so clearly; but it seemed to have been made from gold, silver and iron mixed, she guessed, with a large amount of light pouring out from inside. Len got closer to the thing and touched it lightly. Tilting head to the side, Gumi looked at the boy, her blue eyes sparkled in interest. Never had she seen Len so curious about things like that. Quickly fastening her steps, Gumi bit her lips, before an incredibly great light blinded her eyesight, made everything around her fade away. The green- haired covered her eyes with one hand, the other reaching out to grab anything on the way, but finding nothing. She ran forward to Len despite the fact that she couldn't see anything at all. If she got so blinded even when standing from far distance, then how did Len's eyes hurt under the attack of the light? Gumi stopped to gasp for breath, the sound of horror and surprise reached her ears before the light vanished and she realized she was standing in the empty road. Again. But this time, the girl didn't see Len anymore.

His pocket clock was left behind with broken pieces of gold and silver. The late sunlight of the day poured out on the road, shining on the green-haired 's pale face and hard- bitten lips.

He was gone.

But to the question How? , Gumi balled her fists tight and her eyes were on the verge of watering. She came up with no answer.

.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine still kept himself cool despite the fact that he was completely clueless.

The pretty girl looked at him with widening mouth and her eyes blinked twice as if she wanted to confirm if his appearance was real. Len couldn't help but realizing that compared to all the girls at his school, this girl was absolutely a God-like beauty. Her long blond hair flowed silently in the cool freezing wind, reaching her knees, and the small, soft hands spreading out for the stranger in front of her, her lips curled up into a small smile of worry and concern.

"Are you Ok?" The girl asked, nervously signaling to his injuries. "You are bleeding"

Len looked down at his injured legs. Small cut from broken pieces still stabbed into his skin, producing more blood pouring out, but he didn't really care about it any more. The later shock and horror was still visible in his mind, and he couldn't make any sense about what had just happened. A few minutes ago, he was still heading for his home, taking a secret small shortcut, and then by touching that strange creature, he was suddenly moved into a completely different place, a dark lab with modern robots and stuffs, with the coldness running in from the large window nearby, and the two strangers looking at him in the dim light of the room, asking if he was okay.

So many questions he wanted to get replied, but instead, none of the words were coming out from his dry mouth. Len just looked at the girl with clueless eyes, silently hoping that she could give him at least one reasonable explanation. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Rin" Another voice reached his earshot, and Len looked up, to the old man who was leaning down, examining the broken pieces in the dark. The girl immediately averted her gaze from Len, her fingers tightening in worry. "The gate… it is broken"

"No way…" Rin whispered, her whole body shaking with tears. She sorrowfully leaned down to touch the pieces. "We have taken long months to invent this… just to find out that it is an absolute failure"

" Don't worry" The old man shook his head, giving the blondie a comforting smile. "We can re-invent it at any time you want. What we need to worry about now is the boy accidentally coming here from our broken creature"

Len stiffed when the girl's attention turned to him again. No, he wasn't the type of boy who was afraid of girls, obviously, but having no idea about who she was made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. Unsafe. He needed to go back home now. He needed to leave this place right now.

"Sorry" The boy nervously spoke up. Both of the strangers looked straight into his face, guilt and sympathy swam in their eyes. "I don't really have any idea what happened… but please, let me return to where I have been"

The girl dramatically sighed. Throwing her hands into the air, she gazed at him, hopelessness and tiredness was written all over her face. "Boy, what is your name? "

"Len" He replied coolly. "Len Kagamine"

"Same last name as me" She was taken aback a little bit, surprised. "Anyways, Len, listen. We really want to take you back now, but you see, our invention, uhm, the time gate for exact, is broken. We will definitely take a lot of time to re-invent it, then, and during that time, I'm afraid that you have to be stuck here with us. There's no other way for you to return to your world"

Your world…? "So where am I now, exactly?" Len asked. The girl widened her eyes to the boy in silent amaze. Despite being clueless to everything, he still managed to keep his attitude calm and unaffected.

"The creature that you have just gone through…" She smiled warmly, trying to explain all to him. "is a time gate. A thing that you use to travel from time to time, you know? Let's say you are in the future right now. It's the year of 2060, 40 years later compared to the current time in your world"

"I'm sorry that we have pulled you into this mess" The old man continued, his lips bitten in regret. "We never want any other person to be involved with our experiment. You can stay with us now. We will give you food, clothes and stuffs like that until the gate is completely fixed"

Len looked at the two with poker face. He didn't really get what they had said, but one thing he knew was that… "So until this gate-shape creature is fixed, I have to stay with you two and can't go back to my home?" He asked again, his fingers relaxing a bit on the hard ground.

The girl nodded quietly. Len just shrugged back as a reply.

Actually, it didn't really matter to him. To someone who never really had a happy life in his world, every place was kinda the same. He didn't mind spending time with these two people, as long as he was given food, clothes, and freedom to go anywhere he wanted.

"Well, I guess you can stand up now" The girl said, letting out a small chuckle. Len realized that he was still sitting on the ground, blushing a little bit, and standing up. In this position, he could see Rin more clearly. She was quite outstanding with abnormally great height, shining blue eyes and soft skin. And somehow, her face was a little identical to his own.

"Rin, you can find a room for him to sleep now" The old man said, turning back to clean up the pieces. "I guess that spare room at the end of the last hall can be used"

"Alright, Dad" The girl turned to Len and signaling him to go after her. He walked behind her quietly, silently surprised at how large and magnificent the hall was. This house seemed to be much wider and richer than he'd expected. Some black cameras were hidden at the ceiling, watching every of his moves from far distance.

"I'm quite surprised, Len" Rin said, breaking the deadly silence between them. "You don't seem to be sad at all when I told you that you had to stay here with us for a long time. Why?"

Len smirked behind her back. "I have my own reasons" He said. The girl stopped at a small room in the end, putting the key inside the lock and turning it around, letting him go in. She pointed to the single bed at the corner of the room and sighed.

"Temporarily, you can stay here" She said. "If you need anything, just go and ask my father in the lab. He will stay there for the rest of the night"

"What about you?" Len asked, finding a comfortable position on his new sleeping place.

"I won't be home tonight" Rin walked to the door, her hand resting on the silver knob. "Actually, I don't really like the idea of having a new member staying in this house, but since our experiment is the cause for your accident, I think we should be responsible for you, after all. You can consider this place as your temporary home, okay? My father and I will always be there to help you"

This girl was strange, Len thought, watching the door closing in front of him. Warm, then cold, and then warm again like a thermometer. The thought of not being home for a long time did make him shudder, though; but he was also glad that he was welcomed to this house.

Resting on his arm, Len lied down comfortably on his new bed, gazing at the starless sky outside the window. He wasn't sleepy, actually, as in his current world it was still afternoon. So instead of falling asleep, Len just lied motionlessly, his mind wandered back to his old memory, to his heartless parents in the days they were still alive, to the dolly girls he had been going out with at his school.

The moon just stared at him blankly with its watchful eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, inside the large mansion of the Hatsune, Rin quietly closed the door behind her. A person stood in front of the girl, taking her small face in his palm and smiling warmly._

_"What have taken you for so long?"_

_"Nothing. Just some small troubles with my father" Rin sighed loudly, taking a quick glance around the room. "Are your parents home?"_

_"They are all on a business trip" The boy leaded the blondie to a green sofa and turned the TV on. "I also invited Miku to come here tonight, but she said that she was busy"_

_"Ugh. Finally we have some privacy" Rin leaned back and rested comfortably with a thick blanket wrapped around her small body. "Those reporters never leave us alone even in just one minute"_

_"I never mind their appearance, as long as you are pleased with our relationship" The boy stopped and looked at the girl intensely. "Do you?"_

_Rin blushed a little bit. Besides her own father, this boy was the only one she had ever shown her true self to. "Not… not yet. But don't worry, I will slowly learn how to love you then"_


	3. GATE 3 : The first discovery

**Time for reviews :3**

**Well someone asked me why I always chose Mikuo as Len's love rival. I think it's because, ugh, maybe I have a quite big obsession with Mikuo; he is handsome, caring and cool and is the most perfect character for the place of Len's opponent. I did think of some other boys, but in some ways, they are just not fit enough; I have never imagined Gakupo/Kaito pairing up with Rin before, and Piko is too shota-ish for my liking. Oliver may be a good choice, but seriously this boy doesn't seem to be a type of boy who will fight with his opponent to get the girl he wants - he just looks like a little boy that every one wants to protect. So if you guys prefer any other boy rather than Mikuo, please suggest in your next reviews :3 Thank you guys a lot :))**

**Oh and one more thing, the scenes of Len and the robots are somehow based on an article about the future in an English book for Vietnamese students - so Vietnamese readers, if you realize this, don't be surprised :))))**

* * *

_"Do you want me to buy you ice cream? "_

_"No" Sadly looking down at the ground beneath their feet, the girl answered without turning to the boy. "I don't have the mood"_

_"What about going to the cinema?" The blue- haired tried to be more patient, the sigh of frustration left his lungs at the sight of the girl's pathetic face. "There are some really good movies on…"_

_"Sorry Kaito" She shook her head, her balling fists tightening. "I hate to disappoint you, but really, I just want to be alone right now"_

_Sorrowfully keeping silence, Kaito looked at his friend with sympathetic yet hurtful eyes. She seemed so horrible, with terribly dry lips, cheeks covered with remaining tears and the bang hiding most of her face. Where was the strong, optimistic, happy-go-lucky girl he had always seen? Where were those bright eyes and that cheesy smile she had always put up? He couldn't realize her any more. He couldn't believe the most energetic, talkative girl of the whole school and the hopeless, weak, tired person in front of him now were the same human being._

_"Hey" He sighed, his voice softening. "I can't leave you alone no matter how much I want to. You and I are friends, remember? So your problems are mine also"_

_The girl turned to him, still wiping tears away by her hand, but this time, her gaze was full of gratitude and she was touched by his words, obviously._

_"Kaito…"_

_"So…" Kaito smiled to her, stroking her hair locks. "What about going to the restaurant and eat some leek soup, huh? Bet that it will cheer you up"_

_Indeed, the girl's blue orbs lightened and she grabbed his hand, shaking constantly. "Thank you Kaito" She beamed. "You are unarguably the best friend I've ever had"_

_The blue- haired secretly kept his eyes on the girl's back when they stood up from the school rooftop and headed to the restaurant nearby._

_Miku…_

_Actually I'd never wanted to be your friend in the first place._

* * *

**GATE 3 : The first discovery.**

Lazily getting himself up from the short sleep, Len covered his eyes with one hand, preventing the blinding sunlight from shining into his blue orbs. This somehow reminded him of the broken time gate and the incredibly large amount of white light pouring out from it when he had fallen into the future- whatever that Rin girl had said to him. Actually, despite her words that this was the future of 40 years later, Len Kagamine found nearly no difference between this world and his current world back there. Everything was kinda the same. It seemed like the world hadn't changed really much since 2020.

"Good morning" A cold, plain voice which sounded like a young woman reached his earshot, startling the boy. Len turned to the left and all of a sudden he found himself falling down from his bed, both of his palms began sweating and he looked at the creature in front of him in horror. 'It seems like the world hasn't changed really much', huh? Len flinched, felt himself so stupid and lost under the maid robot's emotionless gaze.

"What's wrong?" The maid asked with no sign of concern in its robotic voice, leaning forwards to give its master a hand. "Are you OK?"

"I'm…" Never had Len allowed himself to lose his coolness, but this time was different. He gazed at the hand as if it was a bomb settling inside the house. "I'm fine"

"So please stand up" The maid said, waving its hand a little bit. Len hesitantly grabbed the hand, afraid that it might injure him, and stood up after fixing his untidy uniform. The female robot nodded its head in approval, and- still holding his hand- led him to the small bathroom nearby. Before Len even had time to open his mouth and ask what was going on, the robot quickly placed a machine over his head without any words.

"What…" Len's words were swallowed back into his throat when the machine reached one of its long hands out and kept his mouth shut. Within a few minutes, the machine brushes his teeth, washed his face and combed his messy blond hair skillfully. The moment Len slowly made out what was happening, all the works had already been done and the maid robot took the machine off his head, leading him out of the bathroom, (still) with no words, to another male robot which was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Master Len, it is time for breakfast" The maid robot plainly announced. Len stood deadly at spot with confusion when a tester fixed to a scale was brought out for him. The male robot pointed its long finger to the tester, nodding its head with the female one. "Miki, you can go now"

The maid bowed obediently and quickly disappeared in one second.

"And now, Master Len" Turning to the clueless boy, the robot demanded. "Please stand on the scale"

With unpleasant face and confused eyes, Len sighed, slowly put his feet on the scale as he was told. What was happening with him? Where were Rin and her father? She'd said they would always be here to help him, but now both of them were absolutely nowhere to be seen. It seemed like there was only him in this house, stuck with these so-called robots and their ridiculous machines.

"Put your hand on the tester" The robot demanded again. Len quickly pressed his fingers against the machine with a huff, and instantly, a list of numbers was shown in the yellow screen of the machine. "This is your blood pressure, cholesterol, and weight values" The robot explained to him. "Your breakfast will be prepared depending on these values to keep you in good health. There will be a couple of sandwiches, a glass of orange, and an apple for you as your breakfast this morning"

With that, the robot pushed Len to his seat, and his breakfast came out of an opening on the left side of the fridge soon afterwards. Putting everything on the table in front of Len, the robot bowed politely, turning its head to the boy who was still having his mouth open after the horrible experience.

"Master Len" It said. "If you need anything else, just tell me"

"Yes. Please leave me alone for the rest of this morning" Len replied, finally regaining his calmness. The robot bowed again, looked at its master for the last time before stepping back and disappearing in less than a second.

"God" Letting out a sigh of relief, Len started his meal in the deadly emptiness of the house. It was still hard to believe, indeed, that he was in the future which was much farther from his world. And so much different from his world also. Even the smallest work like brushing teeth was taken by machines, and he couldn't even prepare breakfast by himself. Len remembered Yuuma, his friend, once saying that people would depend mostly on machines in the future, and now he realized that it was true.

Would Yuuma or any other person at school realize his disappearance in the next day? Or would he soon be forgotten, slowly vanish out of everyone's mind like he had never existed? Actually, even if they did know that he had been missing, it was not like they could do anything about it. He had fallen into the gate on an empty, unknown shortcut, and the gate had already broken, destroying the one and only proof of his mysterious vanishing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuuma, please…" Outside the large mansion, Gumi Megpoid was kneeling down on the ground, tears couldn't stop rolling on her rosy cheeks. "Believe me. There was a large, like, incredibly large amount of blinding lights shining out through that ridiculous creature- the moment it was broken, Len also disappeared in front of my eyes"

"Gumi, I've always thought highly of you" Coldly looking away, the pink- haired boy didn't seem to be touched by Gumi's begging words. "And you are more clever than most of the sluts in our school, definitely. "With your intelligence, I think you should have made a more believable story than this"

" I couldn't!" Gumi screamed, her loud voice made Yuuma startle. "Because I am telling you the truth!" Holding Len's broken pocket clock and throwing it in front of the boy, she glared into the air, biting her lips hard. "Is it evident enough?

Yuuma's indifferent eyes widened. The golden pocket clock- a gift from Len's uncle- which he always kept carefully and put inside his jacket so that no one could destroy - now was a pathetic mess with cracks covering every spot on its surface. A normal Len would never let this happen to the clock… so it meant something did really happen to Len on the way home. Raising his eyebrows, Yuuma slowly leaned forwards, his strong arm wrapping around the crying girl's back in comfort.

"Stand up and go inside. You may get a cold" He said, sincerely. "And after that, please tell me in details what exactly you saw about Len and that creature"

.

.

.

.

.

No sooner had Len finished his plain meal than the doorbell rang. Whoever came to this house at 7.30 am must be a weirdo, Len thought sarcastically, wiping his mouth with a small handkerchief and standing up from the table. This had to be Rin and her father's guest. Typically, Len didn't have to open the door and welcome that guest into the house; but since he was a member of this family from now on, Len did think he should have at least some responsibility.

"Master Len, please don't" Miki suddenly appeared out of nowhere, getting on his way with its usual robotic, emotionless voice. "Don't open the door"

"Why?" Cocking head to the side, Len answered back in annoyance. "It's just a guest. Do you want to let him stand outside for forever?"

"But…"

"Get out, Miki" Len coldly demanded, found himself more confident to the robot that he had been so scared of a while ago. "This is none of your business"

The maid hung her mouth open as if she wanted to protest for more, but in the end no words came out from her throat. Fixing his uniform for the last time, Len pressed against the silver knob and turning it round, revealing the face of the guest. Instead of seeing one or two people waiting in front of the door, all Len saw was a crowd of men and women with micro, pencils, paper and also recorders on both of their hands, eager pairs of eyes searching the whole house hungrily. Reporters. Why did the reporters have anything to do with this family? Was Rin Kagamine a famous superstar or something? Len froze, unsure of what to do, while Miki face palmed in surrender as if she wanted to claim, "See, I told you"

"Where are they?" A young woman with pink hair asked impatiently. Much to Len's dismay, the reporters pushed the poor boy to the side, pouring into the large house with recorders and micro already turned on, and looking around the empty living room and kitchen. "It seems like they are not here" A brown-haired man claimed, disappointedly. The woman next to him smacked him with her pencil and bit her lips, determination obviously shown in her high-pitched voice. "No way. Mr. Kagamine never goes out of the mansion in such early time. We CAN'T give up- anything he or his daughter says will be a good topic for our next newspaper articles"

"Kid, do you know where the Kagamines is?" Grabbing Len's collar, the brown-haired pulled him forwards and yelled into his face furiously. Len immediately snapped back with annoyance. Letting these impolite reporters go into the mansion was all his fault- he really needed to get them out before Rin and her father came back.

"Listen, I don't even know who the hell you are" Len's high voice made every pair of eyes stop searching and turn to him curiously. "But going into the others' houses without permission is an impolite behavior which only belongs to uneducated people, you know? As sincere as I am trying my best to be, I demand you guys to stop whatever you are doing and walk out of this house. Now"

Len thought his words were powerful and deeply touched enough, but no reporters even listened and obeyed what he had said to them. They just silently looked at him. Mouth hanging open. Eyes big like saucers and everything they were holding slowly slipped off their fingers and fell down to the ground. Len flinched, confused. He didn't like the way those people looked at him.

And then, all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" A black micro was brought near his face and the previous brown-haired man leaned forwards, eyeing Len from head to toe in pure shock. "Where do you come from? Are you, like, Rin Kagamine's long lost twin or something?"

"We have never seen you before! Is the Kagamines trying to hide you from the public?"

"Or maybe cheated on his wife with another woman and you are their son? Please answer us!"

"What is your full name?"

Hundreds questions were thrown into him and Miki found her way through the crowd, trying to protect Len from the info-hungry reporters. But useless. A strong man violently kicked Miki aside, grabbed Len by his shirt and pulled the boy closer, made Len almost trip over his own feet and fall down. "Exactly kid, who are you?"

"Excuse me? What is happening here?" Every head turned to the source of that voice. Rin's father, also known as Leon Kagamine, was slowly going downstairs, his oblivious gaze stopped on the equally surprised reporters. Ah, now Len could remember. Leon wasn't absent from the house; the old man was just too busy in his lab that he forgot to come out and eat breakfast this morning. The boy sighed in defeat while slowly approaching Leon; he himself didn't know what the hell was happening either.

"Mr. Leon, who is this boy?" A woman rudely pushed Len towards Leon Kagamine, all of her recorders were turned on. "Is he your secret son?"

"Of course no" The man smiled sincerely. "As I have already told you guys, I…"

"So what is his relationship with the Kagamine family?" A man interrupted with his eyebrows raising. "If this boy isn't your son, then who is he? Why does his face look so similar to Rin Kagamine? Why have we never seen him before?"

"Calm down, guys; let me explain everything" The man said, but judging his tired eyes and beads of sweat on his forehead, Len knew Leon Kagamine came up with no believable answers. He couldn't say Len was a boy coming here through the time gate; but he couldn't explain the abnormal similarity between Len and his daughter either. Leon was in a deadlock; he bit his lips and looked away for a awhile, despite the frustration of all the reporters, who started to get real impatient.

"What? Why don't you say anything?"

"Are all my guesses true? Is this REALLY your secret son, Mr. Kagamine?"

"What a breaking news! This was soooo going to be on the front page of our tomorrow newspaper!"

"Leon? Mr. Leon? Please give us your final confirmation"

The mansion was covered with noises, starting to get more and more crowded with another large amount of reporters coming in. Miki and the other robots had to stand in front of the door, using their long arms to prevent any person from breaking inside the already fulfilled house. No. Len had enough of this. He just wanted to run away. This was only his first day ever in the Kagamine family, and yet he found out that they were some sorts of famous people who were always being chased after. To a person who disliked every kind of special attention like Len, he found this discovery to be no good at all.

"We are still waiting for your answer!"

"What is his name? Can you tell me more about his background?"

"We won't leave the mansion until your reply is satisfactory enough!"

" Mr. Kagamine, I really want to ask you about…"

Among the deafening noises from the crowd, a sweet yet mature voice of a young girl cut in, silencing everyone in the mansion. Although Len had just been here for half of a day, he instantly knew whose voice it was.

"Len is my cousin" Rin Kagamine slowly exclaimed, with an uncomfortably fake smile. By a swift motion, she wrapped her left arm around Len's shoulder, pulling him close to her as if they had known each other for years. "There has been some problems with his family, so he is going to stay with us for the time being"

"But you two look so similar!" A reporter quickly noted down Rin's answer, suspicion still crossing her eyes. "How do you explain about this?"

" I will answer each of you guys' questions, one by one" Still with a comforting smile, Rin averted her gaze to Len and her father. "Miki, you can take Len inside. He shouldn't be here" She said, sincerely, but the real meaning behind her words was completely different. 'I will punish you for this mess later, Miki' was what she really wanted to say. Len sighed while letting Miki take him away from the crowd. This was actually his fault. If he hadn't opened the door, if he had listened to Miki's words in the first place… then Rin wouldn't have to deal with those crazy reporters right now. But Len didn't have time to explain all of that to Rin. Before he could even say a word, Miki violently pushed him through the people, leading him to one of the empty, small bedrooms that was lying nearby.

"What is actually happening, Miki?" As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Len opened his mouth to ask the question he had still been holding. "Why are those people chasing after the members of this family like that? Is Rin Kagamine or her father a celebrity or something?"

"Not really, but somehow you are right" Miki answered with a rough voice. "The Kagamines was the richest, the most powerful, and also the most popular family in the whole country. You can see their images everywhere; on an advertisement, in a poster of a shop, or on the large screen of a supermarket. Their popularity had a quite big influence on people; especially Rin. She is always considered as a perfect girl, an example for every teenager in Japan. In the mornings, the reporters always surround our mansion to have an interview with the Kagamines, which is very annoying and tiring, so Rin told me and the other robots not to open the door until those people are gone. But well, since you are here for the first time, you didn't know anything about this"

Now Len realized the mess that he had been pulled into.

At first, he hadn't thought it would be a big deal to stay with Rin and her father; all he would have to do was waiting until the time gate was fixed. But now the real problem was much more terrible; he was a 'cousin' of the most popular, wanted girl in the whole Japan. Which also meant unwanted attention and non-freedom to do anything as a normal boy. Len didn't expect this; he had hoped for a fresh start in the future world, but in the end it turned out to be even much more horrible than his previous life.

"Oh. Just… Wow. I understand" That was all Len replied. Still listening to the noisy crowd outside, Len sat speechlessly on the bed, wondering about the next days he would have to go through.


End file.
